Swiss Maid
by HappeDaez
Summary: Switzerland would never wear a maid dress willingly. Japan and Hungary change that. Switzerland/Japan


Swiss Maid

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

_Thank you to Miss Macabre Grey for her Swiss/Japan giving inspiration to mine. :)_

* * *

Tying another knot in the thick rope, Japan smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Switzerland-san." He stepped back from the tied up nation and straightened up.

"Why are you doing this?!" Switzerland yelled, glaring at Japan for all he was worth. Japan didn't have any grudges against him as far as he knew.

"I'm surprised you sleep in such clothes…" Japan said, noting the pink frills on the edges of Vash's pajamas.

"L-Liechtenstein made them for me!" Switzerland said defensively.

"Ah." Japan said, nodding passively. He looked up as the door opened. Hungary came in, holding a camera and a plastic grocery bag. She smiled.

"Hey Japan. I got it."

"Thank you very much Hungary-san." Japan said, smiling with gratitude at the cheerful girl.

"No problem." She commented, putting the plastic bag and camera on the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

Vash looked at them warily, eyes trained on the plastic bag.

Whatever was in there was the reason he was here.

Hungary looked over at Switzerland.

"How are you doing?" She asked, picking up the camera and pressing the on button.

Switzerland chose to say nothing, glaring.

Hungary shrugged and handed Japan the plastic bag.

"Here you go. You help him with it, and I'll take the pictures."

Japan nodded, and advanced over to Switzerland.

"Switzerland-san." He stated. "You have two options."

"What are they?" Switzerland said grudgingly.

"One. Let us do this willingly, take the pictures and we'll let you go." Vash narrowed his eyes.

Japan grew a glint in his eye; and a slight, almost unnoticeable, uncharacteristic smirk.

"Two. Unwillingly. We'll knock you out and when you come to, Hungary-san and I will have seen you naked and will have positioned you in anything we can think of." He bent over slightly, hands clasped behind his back. Smiling, he asked him in a pseudo-kind way, "So, which option would you like, Switzerland-san?"

Switzerland scowled. "Neither."

Japan sighed, and straightened his back.

"I was afraid of this."

He turned around on his heels.

"Hungary-san?"

Hungary smiled.

"Already on it, Japan." She picked up a cloth and a bottle. Letting clear liquid from the bottle soak into the cloth, she set down the bottle and approached Vash with the cloth.

Kneeling, she kept still for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't want to cooperate with us, Switzerland?"

Switzerland eyed the cloth uneasily. Feeling his resolve strengthen, he ground his teeth.

"Never." He said, standing his ground.

Hungary nodded. "I didn't think your character would let you." She covered the bound nation's mouth and nose with the cloth.

It was a matter of moments before Vash passed out, the last image one of Hungary and Japan advancing with similar perverted grins on their faces.

* * *

_My legs feel cold._

Feeling vaguely confused at his first waking thought, Vash looked down to see the reason was that they where barley covered by the lace covered light blue mini-dress.

"What the fuck!" Where his first words, grabbing at it to pull it down, feeling his blush extend all through his face.

_Flash. Flash._

Switzerland whipped his head up to see Hungary greedily taking pictures from various angles, and Japan cheerfully holding a small video camera.

"H-hey!" Vash cried, pulling down at the skirt to cover more of his legs. He stumbled a little, the effects of whatever had been in the cloth still half-way present. The ropes where gone, but a thin chain on each wrist kept him chained to the room, both leading to the floor with enough chain for him to move around plenty.

"Japan, you go over and pose with him." Hungary commanded, handing him a key.

Japan turned a little red.

"Hungary-san, are you sure…?" He asked hesitantly, putting the video camera carefully on the counter.

She nodded. "Yeah. Ah, wait." She took the key from him. "I have an idea. Open your mouth." She told him, smirking with glee.

Japan slowly opened his mouth, a blushing and questioning look on his face. "Okay…"

Hungary placed the key on the center of Japan's pink tongue. Japan stared at her, confusion painted on his face for a second until he understood.

"Hungary…" Japan almost whined. "Do I have to…?" He said pleadingly, flushing heavily.

"Yeah." Hungary said grinning, taking a picture of Japan's embarrassed face.

Japan walked over slowly to Switzerland, murmuring a quiet apology before holding his face gently with one of his small hands.

"This key…" Japan said, pronunciation fine even though the key was in his mouth, "Will unlock one of your chains." He blushed, but continued.

"The other key is somewhere else on me. Try to find it, okay?" Switzerland stood in shock.

Japan closed his mouth with a small click from his teeth.

"Begin." Hungary whispered, setting the camera on timed picture-taking of one every three seconds.

_Flash_.

Japan kissed Switzerland, soft and sweet, no teeth, no tongue.

Just an easy way to tell him that it could be easy on him as well.

_Flash_.

Switzerland kept his eyes open in his shock, even though he felt the need to close them.

Japan applied pressure, letting his lips open slightly in relaxation. Vash kept his closed, but subconsciously he relaxed, and finally he applied a little pressure back.

This was all the encouragement Japan needed.

_Flash_.

Japan let his arms wind around Vash, and Vash pushed him down to the floor, disregarding the fact he was wearing a dress.

Japan moaned quietly, holding Vash tightly against himself. Vash let his lips part slightly, and mewled as he felt Japan's tongue lightly brush against his lower lip.

_After all…the only way I'm going to get out of here is if I play along…_

Switzerland replied enthusiastically, letting Japan's tongue intermingle with his own in an intimate dance.

_Flash_.

Feeling the tip of something slightly colder in Japan's mouth, Switzerland attempted to get the key with his tongue, but Japan's own warm muscle pushed his away.

Japan broke the kiss momentarily to smile up at Vash.

Tapping Vash's nose with his finger; Japan teasingly murmured to Switzerland.

"Not yet, Switzerland-san." With a growl, Switzerland smashed his mouth to Japan's kissing him for all he was worth.

_Flash_.

Japan was more and more disoriented by the second as Vash decided to start to try to find the other key hidden on Japan's body.

Pulling down on the neck of Japan's kimono, Vash gave a sly kiss to Japan's collarbone, letting his eyes flicker up to Japan's face as he lavished the area with loving attention.

"Nn…ah…" Japan moaned out breathlessly, arching up to Switzerland's touch when he pulled the kimono down further, one of his hands on the small of the dark-haired boy's back.

Japan pulled down one of the straps of Switzerland's dress, feeling the smooth skin underneath the garment.

On the other side of the room, Hungary silently turned off the flash of the camera, opting to pick up the still-recording video camera and zoom in on the action.

Switzerland pulled away from Japan long enough to open his mouth and smirk down at him. He opened it to reveal the small key on the center of his tongue.

"Game over, Japan." Switzerland purred, having forgetting about the other key. His voice was husky from arousal, deepened and sensual.

Japan smiled openly, creating a striking picture with his flushed face and his hair fanned around him on the ground.

"You haven't found the other key yet."

Switzerland leaned down, a devilish grin on his face.

"Well, who says I can't find the other key?"

Kissing Japan again with fever, Switzerland undid Japan's obi, letting the sash fall in a pile on the ground. He pulled the shorter nation's kimono apart further, leaving a trail of kisses down further down Japan's torso.

Japan pushed up the skirt of Switzerland's dress, keeping his hands on the Swiss man's slender hips. He managed t get a hand around to Switzerland's back, and pulled down the zipper of the dress. He greedily let his hands run along Switzerland's chest and back, pushing down the other strap of the dress. It fell easily now that the zipper had been opened.

It fell in a pile around Switzerland's hips before Vash pulled it off, feeling a little relived that the offending girly object was no longer on him. Hungary and Japan had let him keep his own underwear; helping save the last shreds of dignity Switzerland held.

"Not here." Switzerland murmured, mind only slightly focused on finding the key. He pulled Japan's kimono apart completely, and looked down at Japan's undergarments suggestively.

"Well….only one other place to check." Vash said, hooking a finger under the waistband of the item.

Japan's face turned to one of shy hesitation. "S-Switzerland…" Vash smiled easily, more comfortable now that he was more in control. "Yes?"

Japan turned his head away.

"I…" He was shivering slightly. "I lied."

Switzerland paused in his exploring of Japan's body, confused. "About what?"

Japan closed his eyes half-way. "…About the key."

Switzerland stared and waited for Japan to clarify.

"It isn't hidden on me." Japan admitted quietly.

Vash's face turned a violent red as he realized what that meant.

His intense groping session of Japan hadn't had a reason.

"Gah…" Switzerland said, letting his head fall down onto the crook of Japan's neck. "Mind telling me where it is?" He was too embarrassed to even be angry.

Japan softly spoke into the mortified nation's ear, patting his back in a comforting gesture.

"Hungary-san has it." Switzerland groaned.

"Dammit, that makes sense." He looked up wearily, and saw Hungary, smirking while twirling a key on her finger.

"I'm very sorry." Japan said apologetically. "Hungary-san said this was going to happen whatever I did, so…"

"It…it's okay." Vash said, slowly. He looked to the side, scowling. "I guess I kind of had a say in whether it happened or not."

Japan smiled. "Wonderful." He cupped Switzerland's face with his hands.

"Hey, Switzerland…" Japan breathed. Vash immediately paid attention, enraptured by Japan's come-hither look.

"If it's okay with you…" Japan leaned up to meet Switzerland's lips. "…I'd like to make this more than just one night together…"

"_Yes_." Vash said, meaning it more than anything else. Japan smiled, and the pair's lips met.

* * *

A_/N: Damn, this got way longer than I thought it would. Well, review if you liked it. :)_


End file.
